Previous work in the Center (Kust et al.) has pursued the use of aniostropic projection encoding as a method of reducing the acquisition time while maintaining the SNR. That work was unsuccessful because the sampling strategies and regridding algorithms were not well understood . The goal of this project is implementation of a generalized anisotropic reconstruction acquisition scheme that will allow us to explore the tradeoffs in SNR, resolution , and time as the volume distribution of views is altered. This is the initial stage of the generalized projection work outlined in section A.2 of the Center 98 renewal. Both phantom and animal studies will be performed.